


Lovely Shopping

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Female Characters, Marriage Proposal Preparations, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slight angst, subtle homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: Wanda and Claire split up with their friends and without either of them knowing, they both end up searching for engagement rings.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 5





	Lovely Shopping

Claire and Wanda had been dating for three—going on four—years; that much was certain. She loved Wanda with every bit of her heart, and Wanda felt the same, so it came as no surprise to Claire or Wanda that they both were ready to move on in their relationship.

Wanda and Jemma spent the afternoon walking around Times Square, peeking into different shops and laughing about stupid things, earing strange glances from people as they passed, but not giving a care in the world.

Entering a small mall, Jemma and Wanda passed a jewelry store and Wanda paused, looking in the window. Jemma sensed that Wanda wasn’t keeping pace with her and walked back to her, placing a gentle hand against her shoulder.

“Everything okay?” she asked, pulling Wanda’s attention from the displays.

“Uh…yeah. I’m fine,” Wanda replied as she turned and started to leave but stopped when Jemma grabbed her arm.

“Do you want to go in?” Jemma asked with a raised brow. Wanda hesitated as she looked between Jemma and the window.

She did want to go in, if only to start getting ideas of a ring for Claire, but she didn’t have to do it now during her time with Jemma. She could very well come back at another time. Before Wanda could answer, Jemma, holding her arm, pulled her into the store saying, “Let’s go in.”

“Jemma, we don’t have to—”

“Nonsense. If we don’t go in, you’ll be thinking about it all day.”

As soon as they stepped foot in the store, a clerk moved from behind the large glass counter, a huge fake customer-service smile on his face.

“Hi and welcome to Sure Jewelers where when you’re sure, you’re sure. My name is Mark. How can I help you today?” Mark asked, his smile getting bigger. Jemma looked over at Wanda, a cheeky smile spread across her lips, fully knowing the reason for their visit. Jemma had heard from Wanda how she thought they were ready, but she never specifically mentioned to her that she was planning on proposing anytime soon. But Jemma knew Wanda like the back of her hand and didn’t need her to explain.

“I uh…am looking for a ring…?” Wanda didn’t mean for her answer to come out sounding like a question, but once it had, she kicked herself as Mark’s smile grew into a sickening smirk. She could hear his mental gears turning with greed at the sound of her indecision and she could just imagine all the scams he was going to try to pull on her because of her lack of certainty.

“What kind of ring are we looking for today? A promise ring? Friendship ring? A…mood ring?” Mark’s face contorted into an unknown expression as he finished his sentence. Wanda shifted her stance and looked down, playing with her rings like she did whenever she was nervous. As much as she loved Claire and though she had no shame about their relationship, she still felt a little bit of fear whenever she had to admit to others who she was.

“Um…no, actually. I’m here for an…engagement ring,” Wanda spoke in a low voice. Mark smiled at her and clapped his hands together.

“Excellent! Though I will admit, it is a little unorthodox for the girlfriend to propose, but c’est la vie. And what’s the lucky fella’s name?”

Anxiety coursed through her. She bit her lip and shrunk a little into herself. Jemma frowned at the man’s forward and narrow-minded question and stepped closer to Wanda, resting her hand on the small of her back and rubbing gently to soothe her anxiety.

“Actually…it’s for my girlfriend, Claire.”

Mark’s face fell and his smile turned into a judgmental scowl. He separated his hands and folded them across his chest and took a step back, looking a little offended. He cleared his throat and blinked a few times before he spoke again.

“Well…I’m uh…sure we have some lovely bracelets and necklaces over there,” he said pointing to the left, away from the rings. He turned to leave, muttering under his breath when Jemma’s voice stopped him.

“I’m sorry, but we’re not looking for a bracelet. Or a necklace. I believe my friend said she was looking for an engagement ring. So if you would be so kind as to do your job and help her pick something out, that would be great.” Jemma gave Mark a fake smile and he matched it before gesturing over to the rings. When they turned from him, he rolled his eyes and continued to mutter under his breath.

Jemma led Wanda over to the different displays. Wanda let out a shaky breath once Mark went back to stand behind the counter, watching the two of them with narrow eyes and disapproval written all over his face.

“Don’t worry about him,” Jemma whispered to Wanda. “Don’t let people like him ruin what you and Claire have. They’re everything with what’s wrong with the world; they’re nothing but bigots, judgers, and single-minded trouble makers.”

After a while and much complaining, Wanda and Jemma were helped by a more…willing employee who was more than happy to help. The new clerk, Sarah, directed Wanda into picking out the perfect ring that matched Claire’s style: a leafy white gold band with small diamond studs and a large amethyst stone in the center. Wanda beamed as Sarah rung it up, delicately wrapping the small black velvet box in white tissue paper and a placing it in a light brown paper bag. She smiled at Jemma and Wanda as they took the bag and left, calling out praises of good luck as they crossed the threshold.

○○○

Now, Claire had a similar outing. Like Wanda, Claire spent the day out with Natasha, driving to different jewelry stores all over New York, though unlike Wanda, she was having a much harder time. Every ring she found was either too gaudy, too expensive, or too…much. In all the stores that she looked in (and they went to a lot), there was no ring that said “Wanda.”

Claire sat in the passenger seat of Natasha’s black Audi and gripped clumps of her red hair in frustration, groaning loudly. Natasha looked over at her with a sympathetic look before turning her eyes back on the road, listening to the GPS as it led them to yet another jewelry store.

“Hey, it’ll be okay. You’ll find something, don’t worry,” Natasha said, her voice strong and supportive as usual. Claire groaned again and slammed her head against the headrest and looked over at Natasha.

“Let’s face it, Nat; we’re never gonna find anything. And then she’s gonna hate me and want nothing more to do with me and then I’ll spend the rest of my life alone and sad and miserable—”

“Claire, stop. Take a breath. Wanda isn’t going to leave you over a ring, don’t panic.”

“Don’t panic? Don’t panic? How can I _not_ panic? Have you _seen _Wanda? She’s perfect and deserves nothing but perfection. She needs a ring to reflect that. Of course, she also has very simple tastes and doesn’t like things that are too flashy…of God, Nat, what am I gonna do?” Claire cried as she shoved her face into her hands and groaned again.

Natasha pulled the car over and leaned over to face Claire and rested her hand against her left shoulder, giving it a little squeeze. Claire lifted her head and looked at Natasha, a single tear running down her cheek.

“Claire, what’s really bothering you? I can tell this is about more than just the ring.”

Claire was quiet and she looked down at her hands in her lap. For a while now, Claire had been stricken with doubts. She wasn’t sure when these feelings started, but she knew that until she proposed—or maybe even after—she wouldn’t feel relief. How could she even begin to describe her feelings? Her doubts? She didn’t doubt Wanda’s love for her or that she wasn’t faithful to her, but…she couldn’t quite say.

Sighing, Claire ran a hand through her semi-knotted hair and said, “Honestly Nat, I’m not sure. I know she loves me—I don’t doubt that—it’s just that I don’t deserve her. She’s perfect, a goddess, and me…I’m nothing. Me and my wolf…we don’t deserve to have her and I’m…afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?”

“That one day she’ll realize she can do much better than me and leave. Which, I wouldn’t blame her. I don’t…trust myself. I’m afraid that I’ll hurt her, and that’s the _last _thing I want…”

Claire paused and released a trembling breath. She’d never voiced those fears and doubts out loud, and if she was honest, she didn’t feel any better; in fact she felt worse.

“Claire, do you really think Wanda would leave you? Do you _really _think that there is another person on this planet that gets her like you do? I’ve been with Wanda for a few years before you came into her life and let me tell you; she only connected with one person. There was only one person that she let in and that was Jemma. And though she was getting better, she was still…not. It wasn’t until you showed up that she truly started to heal. _You _helped her heal, Claire. You protect her from all harm. You keep her safe and happy. She wouldn’t leave you for better, Claire because she can’t do better.”

Natasha leaned forward and wiped away the tears that started to fall from Claire’s eyes and offered her a small smile. Claire breathed a deep breath and sighed. She didn’t feel better, but she did feel lighter, and Claire wasn’t sure if that was what “better” felt like, but she’d take it for now. After a moment, Claire sat up straight and chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Natasha asked, her face crinkling in confusion. Claire smiled and ran her hands over her face.

“I’m uh, just remembering how when we met, I wanted to tear you apart. I didn’t trust you since you fought with Tony against us and did nothing to keep us from getting sent to the Raft. I was angry at you. I…_hated _you and couldn’t trust you. But I did for Wanda’s sake, and I gotta say, you have become one of my closest friends, Nat. So, thanks…for not giving up on me.”

Natasha smiled and slugged her playfully on the arm before putting the car in drive and continuing on their way.

○○○

“What about this one?” Natasha asked as she pointed at a ring with a silver band and a small diamond in the center. Claire looked over at the ring, turning it over in her mind before shaking her head in disagreement. Claire walked further down the row of displays, looking over at each ring, and like the other stores, finding nothing that stuck out to her.

“Ooh! Claire, what about this one?” Again Claire came over and looked at the ring and again she disagreed. She sighed, believing that this store was like all the others, until she came across one near the back of the store. It was a simple vintage silver band that curled and rolled in waves as it went around and held a small garnet stone in the center. Claire smiled and called Natasha over to the case and pointed at the ring, not taking her eyes off it.

“It’s perfect,” she whispered in a dreamy state. Natasha smiled at her and patted her on the shoulder.

“Yes it is. Wanda is one lucky girl.”

Claire called the female worker over to her and pointed out the ring that she wanted, gave them one of Wanda’s rings that she barrowed so she could get the right ring size, and paid for the ring, placing the small red box inside the pocket of her coat for safe-keeping. She and Natasha went on their way, heading back to the car to go home. Claire sat contently in the passenger seat, her head pressed against the headrest, a large giddy smile on her lips. She was excited and ecstatic about her and Wanda taking this next step together and her excitement soared of all the possible ideas on how to break the question. But for now, she would hold off on planning and just focus on her and Wanda in the moment.


End file.
